


for i have loved the stars too fondly

by radiowrittenheart



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Disabled Character, Cute, Disney References, Drabble, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, honestly it's a hercules AU with Allura as Herc and Shiro as Meg what more do you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: “I am Allura of Altea,”“Altea? As in, up on the mountain Altea?”She nodded eagerly, extending her hand for a shake. “Pleasure to make your acquaintance…?’“Takashi Shirogane. My friends call me Shiro,” he replied, while fastening the strap of his metal arm. “Well, they would if I had any friends.”





	for i have loved the stars too fondly

**Author's Note:**

> idk how this happened but a friend of mine and i have been talking about this AU for a while now so this just happened???

_“I am Allura of Altea,”_

_“Altea? As in, up on the mountain Altea?”_

_She nodded eagerly, extending her hand for a shake. “Pleasure to make your acquaintance…?’_

_“Takashi Shirogane. My friends call me Shiro,” he replied, while fastening the strap of his metal arm. “Well, they would if I had any friends.” Once the straps and buckles locked in place, he reached out, awkwardly shaking Allura's hand. “Uh, thanks for saving me back there,” He stepped back, then shrugged. “See you around, princess.”_

_“Princess?” she asked, her eyebrows knit._

_Shiro smiled, almost playfully so, then laughed. “If you're from Altea, you're a princess not a warrior. End of story,” he said, his tone of voice dripping with amusement._

_“Now you hold right there!” Allura scoffed. “I'll have you know I can't go back home until I prove myself to be a hero! Alteans are not ‘princesses’!”_

_“Uh-huh,” Shiro smiled, with a nod—_

_—and one of his shiny ebony eyes winked quickly, Allura felt her face go hot._

_Oh._

_“Allura! There you are!”_

_And that was when Allura went pale. And wanted to fall on the ground and curl up in a ball, as cowardly that might have been._

_“Very creative plan you had there, what with literally using your head but next time—"_

_Shiro gave a quick two-finger salute and stepped to the side so he could disappear into the thick brush of the forest. Allura paid no mind to Coran’s rant until he took her by the shoulder and slightly shook._

_“Allura?! Are you listening to me?!”_

_“Rule number forty-two,” Allura blurted out. “Alteans show grace and tact with every move they make.”_

_Coran paused, taking a moment to stroke his mustache while he thought. “Yes, about that,” he mumbled. “We, uh, we need to work on that one with you.”_

.  
.  
.

“Allura,” Coran whispered out the side of his mouth. “Remember rule forty-two?”

She didn’t care about rule forty-two at this point. Or any rule. Allura hoisted up the skirt of her new dress, and turned around, facing her family.

“Father, Coran, pardon me a moment,” she said, beginning to to descend the stairs the second the words left her mouth.

Her pure white gown fluttered behind her like angel’s wings, her golden tiara shimmering in the pure sunlight. She was home. She was happy. But a piece was missing. And she knew that despite her hardships, her fights and her tribulations, the reward of a homecoming was not quite complete. Not even the whole kingdom could satisfy her, not even as they parted in half as their princess walked down towards the crowd. She didn't just walk, she began to ran, to the edge of her world, towards the end of the mountain—

“Takashi,” she said.

His name fizzled on her tongue, he didn't turn, he just kept walking, head down, hand trembling—

“Shiro!” Allura called, gaining the attention of everyone, including him.

Slowly, Shiro turned on his heel and paused. His dark eyes shimmered, and his gentle smile crept back when he noticed Allura slowly walking towards him.

She held out her hand, just like the first time, and smiled with tears brimming her incredibly blue eyes.

He took her hand, and held on this time.

“My citizens, I have an announcement to make,” Allura declared, gathering the attention of everyone nearby.

Everyone's eyes were on them but they seemed only focused on each other.

“Altea means a lot to me,” she said proudly. “It will always be part of who I am, but my heart…” She trailed off, squeezing both of Shiro’s hands, feeling how strong he was, how alive he was and she nearly melted. “My heart belongs to Takashi Shirogane of Earth. Where he goes, I will go.”

“Allura,” Shiro said softly.

“And Father,” Allura said, looking up to Alfor, who smiled down at his daughter. “Coran told me you are quite the inventor. Perhaps you could give Shiro a better arm?”

Shiro let out a haughty laugh, then smiled. “I can make do with just the one,” he assured.

And as if to prove his point, he wrapped his one good arm around Allura’s waist, hoisting her up off her feet. Her entire face turned pink and Shiro laughed, leaning in— and Allura eagerly closed the space between them with a kiss, summoning gasps and cheers from the crowd of Alteans.

“You made it home, Princess,” Shiro whispered.

“And I found a second one,” Allura smiled when she was placed back on her feet, waving to her kingdom.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated! c:


End file.
